Perfect
by MelancholyHappiness
Summary: Simple two/three shot of Lelouch and Suzaku doing what they do. AU?, see summary inside. Rated for future chapters.


**This does not have any yaoi in it _yet_, but believe me, it will soon. I wrote this on a whim, so I apologize if it's not my best work. This is all shonen-ai (as far as I can tell) and not very action-y (as is the anime). Also, this could be considered AU for the lack of research and facts that went into making it.**

"Suzaku. Suzaku. Suzaku!" Said boy looked up, rubbing his eyes in the early morning light. "What?" he managed to mumble, his mouth dry from sleep. Lelouch was leaning over him, half-naked, with a wild expression in his eyes. Suzaku raised an eyebrow, reaching for his love, but Lulu pulled away and took his shirt off the bedpost, slipping it on and buttoning it.

"Battle exercises," he said breathlessly, reaching for Suzaku's hand. The brunette grabbed it and attempted to pull Lelouch down and kiss him, but he pulled back, dragging Suzaku with him. The wide-eyed boy fell out of bed, narrowly missing a face-plant onto the hard floor. Lelouch, currently pulling on his pants he found on the desk, threw Suzaku's clothes at him. Lulu was out of the room in five minutes, excited tremendously. This was the first time he had battled in simulation, or at all for that matter. It wasn't really a "tradition" to have Britannian heirs practice battle, because they would never be in one. It also wasn't tradition to have the Military Commander's son take up residence in the Heir's room for no reason, but no one looked into that one too closely. After all, they were barely teenagers; best friends like to stay together. Oh, if they knew.

Suzaku caught up with his lover quickly, snatching his arm and turning him around. Purple eyes met green, and Lelouch smiled up at the brunette. Suzaku smiled back, leaning down to kiss Lelouch on the forehead. The latter smiled wider, holding Suzaku's hand as they raced through hallways and down staircases. When they finally got to the underground military command center, Lelouch almost broke himself at the landing. Suzaku let go of his hand, instead gripping his waist so he wouldn't smash into one of the many not-so-organized machines. Lelouch thanked him, a promise in his eyes for when they were done. Suzaku bowed slightly, respectfully, his eyes glittering in anticipation. Lelouch held back a smile, frowning nevertheless.

"You don't have to bow to me," he said, omitting Suzaku's name. Every time he said it, some small spark went off in his body, and he didn't want to moan aloud in the quiet room. Suzaku straightened immediately, standing only about three or four inches above Lelouch. Just then, an underling officer ran up to them, bowing deeply. Lelouch nodded his head in return, to which the officer blushed. The Heir was so adorable, standing in yesterday's clothes, looking all rumpled and flustered. He was obviously ecstatic, his entire frame jittering.

"Are you here to show us to the simulators?" asked Lelouch, struggling to keep his voice steady. It didn't help that Suzaku, pretending to lean on one of the older simulators, had his hand placed deliberately on the small of Lulu's back. Lelouch looked slightly cross through his exultation, so the officer rushed to show them the newest VR system. Lelouch, without even waiting for instructions, climbed in and shifted over for Suzaku to get in. While Suzu was being briefed, Lelouch was running his hands over every button on the control panel. When Suzaku slid into the seat next to him and closed the door, Lulu turned on the machine and put on the VR visual display. He stood up and felt Suzaku stand up next to him, ready to fight.

It took a lot of time to get Lelouch to learn how to work the machine, but soon he and Suzu were almost matched. All of a sudden, out of nowhere, a shot hit Lelouch's Knightmare right in the view portal, shattering the glass and shutting down Lelouch's screen. He fell back into his seat in shock, rubbing his chest where the virtual bullet had penetrated. He had the strangest feeling of despair, as if he had really died.

Suzaku, on the other hand, was fighting when Lulu was hit. He only noticed he was missing from the battle a second after, when Lelouch's communicator shot back static. Suzaku looked around frantically, spotting Lelouch on the ground. There was glass all around him, and blood was pouring slowly out of his chest where the bullet hit him. It looked to be exactly where his heart was. Suzaku held back a sob, pulling the VR visual off before it was damaged with his tears. He looked around in the dark, lit only by the faint glow of the control panel. Lelouch wasn't crying; he looked to be in a state of shock. He'd had no training whatsoever, so the realistic instance of himself dying threw him off completely. His body was functioning normally, but his mind was blank. Suzaku grabbed his shoulders and shook him, their faces inches apart.

"Lelouch!" he said urgently, searching Lelouch's eyes for consciousness. He was awake completely, but couldn't think (very uncharacteristic for him). Suzaku picked him up, opening the door with his foot. The officer was gone, and so was everyone else downstairs. Suzaku walked rather quickly, careful to hold Lelouch's head up. He rounded a corner when he saw his father and ran to him.

"Simulation, eh?" said the Commander, reaching for the young Heir, but Suzaku pulled him back and continued walking. "Take him to his room and let him get some rest," said Suzu's father, chuckling to himself. The Britannian line was so sheltered, weren't they?

Suzaku opened the door to their room hurriedly, setting Lelouch down and closing it. He locked it, putting a chair under the knob, and went back to Lelouch, who was linking at him. "Suzaku? I'm alright?" he asked, sounding rather weak and frail, contrary to his normal power. Suzaku nodded, going to sit next to him. However, as soon as he sat down, Lelouch stood up.

"I have to train more! I need to learn how to use that right!" spat Lelouch. "You will not go back until I allow you to," said Suzaku forcefully, standing up as well. Lelouch looked as if he was about to argue, but he dropped it in exhaustion. "Fine," he said, rather forcefully, but not with as much venom as before. He walked toward Suzaku, lifting his arms as if he was a child. Suzaku picked him up, kissing him forcefully. Lelouch was obviously responding when he lifted his legs and wrapped them around Suzaku's waist, but he kept his mouth tightly shut. Suzu smiled into their kiss, running his tongue over their lips and smiling wider when Lulu sighed, opening his mouth. He pulled back all of a sudden, getting down and pulling Suzaku to him on the bed.

"Suzu, do you want to make good on my promise?" he asked, his voice flowing like honey from between kiss-pink lips. Suzaku couldn't help but nod, moving to pin his lover, but Lelouch was able to slip out from under him. There was a knock at the door.


End file.
